Hope
by LunaSolTierra
Summary: After the events of Journeys End the Doctor is convince he’s condemn to a life of loneliness. Implied Ten/Martha


Title: Hope  
Author: lunasoltierra  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Doctor Who though I wish I did.  
Characters/Pairings: Ten/Martha

Rating: G

Summary: After the events of Journeys End the Doctor is convince he's condemn to a life of loneliness.

Spoilers: Journeys End

Beta: The awesome **persiflage1** from livejournal. Thanks for all your advice and for being my beta.

The Doctor was devastated and extremely sad by what just taken place. He didn't want to be alone, nor lonely. He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't hoped they would stay. But he knew they couldn't. Rose had to go back, it was for the best in the end. After her reaction at his almost regeneration he would never remember her the same way. He had loved her once, and he will never forget her for she made him better. But at that moment he realized that he couldn't spend his life with someone who seems to be more in love with his face than with him. His carbon copy knew he wouldn't be able to stay. That's why he had accepted his fate no questions asked. Sarah Jane had her son to think about, and Jack had taken his responsibilities to heart and Mickey had followed him to start again. Donna, the most important woman in the all of creation and she couldn't remember how brilliant she truly was. Martha was gone back to UNIT or Torchwood. Back to her fiancé Ted, at least that what he thought he was called. _Right now I'm alone again, I still got my ship but I still feel her resentment towards me ever since I let her go. _

He had set the TARDIS to stay in the time vortex. But the TARDIS took a detour and arrived in Iceland, the planet not the country. As he opened the door he realized that it was summer in Iceland. There was a lot of fog around, so it was hard to see things from afar. Once he stepped outside and turned, he jumped, surprised to see himself right in front of him and another TARDIS a few feet away. He was shocked and had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But apparently he was in fact seeing his other self in front of him smiling smugly. He knew that smile, it was the "I know something you don't smile". But there was something else, something he couldn't place. Like a spark in his other self's eyes that he himself never knew he had. He seemed lighter, and dare he say it, happier, chipper.

"So you are me…" The younger Doctor was trying to comprehend how he had ended up in the same place and time as himself, knowing the repercussions.

"Yep, I'm you, future you actually**,**" replied the older Doctor in a chipper manner.

"Are you insane? This could damage the timeline, I mean if it was another me with a different face it might be sort of alright but to meet my exact self**,** it's…"

"I know it could be very bad, but I wouldn't be here waiting if I didn't know this was meant to happen." He was smiling smugly again, and it was kind of irritating.

"WHAT" The younger Doctor was confused and irritated, and he didn't like it, not one bit.

The older Doctor didn't have time to answer; he saw his younger self look past him. If his younger self was shocked before, now you could say he was completely stunned, for a second he thought that his younger self's eyes might pop out. Of course he knew they wouldn't but they looked that way. He kept smiling smugly knowing what his younger self was seeing and remembering himself acting exactly that way when he was the one being confused and irritated.

The younger Doctor couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was hard to see with the fog but he could make out the people walking towards the TARDIS. He saw two teenage boys, twins about the age of about fourteen in Earth years. They both had big curly hair, but one had brown hair while the other had black; he couldn't see their faces very well but he could tell they had light skin, Then next came a teenage girl about sixteen, her skin was dark and her hair was black. She looked very familiar when she turned to look at him and smiled. That smile, he knows that smile, but his brain is so wired up it 

refuses to cooperate**.** Next came a young man of about eighteen, he seemed to be the oldest. Yet he looked like a younger version of himself**:** tall, pale skin and crazy brown shaggy hair. Then next came a woman, she was carrying a little girl of about two or three years old. Both the woman and child were wearing hoodies, the girl turned her face. She had light skin with brown curly hair, they looked each other in the eyes, she smiled at him and he smiled back amazed.

That's when everything clicks. He looks at his older self, he's now grinning like an idiot, an extremely happy idiot. The younger Doctor's eyes tear up as he realized what this meant. He won't be alone anymore.

"She gives me another chance" The younger Doctor says desperately hoping what he just said is right, and he's not mistaken.

"Well…" The older Doctor looks doubtful. For a second he loses hope and feels like he's dying inside**,** but then his older self smiles, letting his younger self know that he was only joking.

The younger Doctor glares at his older self for his cruel joke**,** not finding it funny.

The older Doctor gets very serious. "Don't waste any time, talk to her and I mean really talk to her; you know she will always be ready to listen**.**" The younger Doctor nodded. "Stop making her feel like she's second best, we both know she's way more than that, she deserves better than that. And Don't EVER take her for granted."

This time the older Doctor looked his younger self in the eyes, he looked like his life depended on what he's going to say next. "Don't be afraid to love her. Love her with everything you are." The younger Doctor nodded looking back into his older self's eyes. He once again looked past his older self and looked at the woman with the little girl. She turned but not completely and gave him a smile as she walked into the other TARDIS. The younger Doctor looked back at his older self as he turned to look at him. What he sees in his eyes say so many things. Many things to come but most of all they show immense love. It was more than love for the woman. She was his soul mate. The love of his life, they all were.

The older Doctor**,** still grinning**,** walked backwards and then turned and went into his TARDIS. The younger Doctor doesn't waste another second and runs into his TARDIS, he hasn't properly closed the door when she takes off, extremely happy at what she just witnessed. Telling her Doctor she whole-heartedly approves as she travels to Manhattan New York. To his Martha**.**


End file.
